


Бойфренд-материал - Перевод на русский (Boyfriend Material - Translation in Russian)

by TTSP_Translations (TheTwentySecondPilot)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Frens, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Rain, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TTSP_Translations
Summary: Из чего, черт возьми, сделана эта штука? Почему рубашка Джоша такая мягкая? Не смотря на то, что грудь Джоша была не самой лучшей подушкой, мягкости его рубашки было достаточно, чтобы удержать Тайлера и заставить его заснуть, случайно проведя ночь на диване Джоша.Thank You @gabe_bandito on instagram for translating this properly!
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	Бойфренд-материал - Перевод на русский (Boyfriend Material - Translation in Russian)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunTheConverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunTheConverse/gifts).
  * A translation of [Boyfriend Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172092) by [TheTwentySecondPilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot). 



> Здравствуйте! Я была вдохновлена автором RunTheConverse, которая перевела для меня "Омелу" на русский язык, и я хотела бы подарить ей перевод "Бойфренд-материал"
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравится, Русская Клика!

Ночь была темная и ненастная, но Джош и Тайлер не очень возражали, дождь постепенно утихал, и они перестали слышать раскаты грома сквозь включенный фильм... Тайлер не был уверен, что они смотрели, но он не думал об этом, пока он наслаждался Джошем, он был просто счастлив, что провел некоторое время со своим лучшим другом. Тайлер пытается скрыть зевок, но Джош замечает это и протягивает руку на диване, приглашая Тайлера. Тайлер моргает несколько раз, немного смущается, но пожимает плечами, прежде чем перебраться на диван и свернувшись калачиком прямо рядом с Джошем, который притягивает его ближе, так что его голова покоится на груди Джоша. Тайлер слышит, как учащается сердцебиение Джоша, когда он укладывается, снова зевая. Дыхание Джоша становится медленнее, когда он пытается замедлить свое сердце, но это мало помогало, и он знал, что Тайлер это слышит. Джош больше не мог сосредоточиться на фильме, его глаза дико метались по экрану, не обращая внимания на то, на что он даже смотрел, его разум был в другом месте.

«Можно я немного уменьшу громкость?» – спрашивает Тайлер и, не дожидаясь ответа, тянется через ноги Джоша, чтобы схватить пульт. Чувство прикосновения руки Тайлера к его бедру заставило Джоша вернуться к реальности.

«Я… что? Ох, эм, да» –Джош заикается, он чувствует, как его лицо начинает гореть. Он был благодарен, что была ночь, и они были в темной комнате, иначе Тайлер мог бы видеть, что он краснеет.

«Ты тоже залипаешь?» – Тайлер бормочет, нажимая стрелку уменьшения громкости на пульте, прежде чем положить его туда, откуда он взял его, стараясь не трогать Джоша на этот раз.

«Да, я подумал, что мы немного поздно ложимся, потому что ты обычно поздно ложишься, так что…» –Джош неуверенно замолкает, не зная как продолжить своё предложение.

«Хорошо, ты можешь поспать, если хочешь. Думаю, я все равно усну сразу после тебя», – говорит Тайлер, прижимая голову к груди Джоша.

«Из-за дождя?» – Джош смотрит в окно гостиной, как будто он мог видеть дождь, падающий на улице в темноте.

«Да, как ты узнал?» – Тайлер слегка невнятно произносит свою речь, и Джош знает, что Тайлер находится всего в нескольких минутах, если не в секундах от сна.

«Думаю, я просто хорошо тебя знаю», – Джош говорит и тихо посмеивается про себя.

«Думаю, это так»

«Спокойной ночи, Тайлер»

«Спкойнйночи,Джош», – Тайлер чувствует, как Джош поглаживает спину, когда он провалился в крепкий спокойный сон. Джош вскоре последовал за ним в глубокий сон, удобно устроившись с Тайлером напротив него.

Солнечный свет медленно проникает через окна, и Тайлер просыпается первым. Он закрывает глаза, прежде чем медленно открыть их, осторожно позволяя глазам привыкнуть к свету. Тайлер поднимает руку с груди Джоша, чтобы протереть глаза тыльной стороной ладони, не замечая, пока не опустил руку назад, что лежал на Джоше. Его глаза расширяются, когда он осматривает окружение, осознавая, что провел ночь у Джоша, и они уснули на диване ... вместе. Для них не было необычным быть близко, но это было впервые. Тайлер не был уверен, обнимались ли они, но он не знал, как еще это назвать. Видимо, Джош послужил отличной подушкой, так как Тайлер смог спать всю ночь. Это было редкостью для него, как для страдающего бессонницей, так как бессонные ночи были нормой, и были нормой с тех пор, как Тайлер себя помнил. Он немного приподнимается, чтобы не разбудить Джоша, но останавливается, когда Джош начинает шевелиться. Тайлер чувствует, как что-то двигается у него на талии, очевидно, Джош заснул, положив руку на талию, и решил оставить её там на ночь. Тайлер не заметил ее там, когда проснулся, и теперь удивлялся, как они оба проспали всю ночь в одной и той же позе. Боль в спине или мышцах была неизбежна в этот момент, учитывая, что они заснули на диване, который, конечно же, не был таким удобным, как кровать. «По крайней мере, это было гораздо удобнее, чем грудная клетка», – подумал Тайлер, полагая, что у Джоша было немного больше преимуществ, так как большая часть его тела покоилась на довольно мягком и плюшевом диване. Легкий дискомфорт стоил того, потому что он не возражал, чтобы его обнимал Джош – тепло другого человека успокаивало и заставляло Тайлера чувствовать себя хорошо. Оно не был таким же физическим, как Джош, но по какой-то причине он был в порядке, так как ему нравится это случайное объятие. Тайлер был вырван из своих мыслей громким вздохом Джоша, который слегка приподнял и опустил его. Он поднимает взгляд и видит, что глаза Джоша все еще закрыты, и смотрит вниз на различные предметы в гостиной, чтобы не смотреть на Джоша снова. Тайлер слышит, как дыхание Джоша стабилизируется, когда он просыпается, и проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Джош наконец заговорил.

«Доброе утро», – говорит он все еще полусонным голосом.

«Доброе утро, спящая красавица», – Тайлер шутит, и он чувствует, как Джош выдыхает через нос, когда воздух проходит через волосы Тайлера. Это был тихий смех, похожий на признание, которое было достаточным для Тайлера. 

«Ты проголодался?».

Джош отвечает с небольшим стоном. 

«Я приму это как да» – Тайлер хихикает, и Джош поднимает руку с талии Тайлера, потирая лицо руками, чтобы проснуться. Он встает и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джоша, чьи руки падают ему на колени.

«Что ты там делаешь?»

«Собираюсь готовить завтрак для нас? – Тайлер отвечает с улыбкой, и брови Джош нахмурились. – Я знаком с твоим домом, но тебе всё равно придется проснуться».

И с этими словами Тайлер приподнимается с дивана, упираясь одной рукой в диванную подушку, а другой – в бедро Джоша. Это довольно быстро будит Джоша, он резко вдыхает, и его глаза расширяются. Он смотрит на Тайлера, стоящего перед ним, и Тайлер поджимает губы, осознавая свою ошибку.

«Прости», – бормочет он, заламывая руки.

«Все нормально», – тихо отвечает Джош, и Тайлер поворачивается, чтобы пойти на кухню, которая была прямо рядом с гостиной.

Две комнаты были разделены простыми деревянными перилами и одной ступенькой, так как гостиная была на шаг ниже кухни. Джош все еще сидит на диване, слушая, как открывается и закрывается холодильник, а затем грохот кастрюль заставляет его обернуться и посмотреть на Тайлера, который ушел в свой собственный маленький мир. Он поворачивается, хватает миску из шкафа и кладет ее на столешницу, напевая себе под нос. Джош улыбается, наблюдая, как Тайлер разбивает пару яиц в миску и взбивает их вилкой. Он напевает себе под нос в такт звяканью вилки о внутреннюю поверхность миски, слегка покачиваясь. Джош понял, что Тайлер был прав: он действительно хорошо знал дом Джоша, как будто это был его собственный, вальсируя по кухне, как будто он здесь жил. В каком-то смысле так оно и было, ведь он провел с Джошем так много времени, что, наверное, мог бы приготовить яичницу с закрытыми глазами, не сжигая и не ломая ничего. Джош наблюдал, как Тайлер подходит к буфету, хватает несколько кусочков хлеба и быстро кидает их в тостер. Тайлер оборачивается, наконец почувствовав на себе взгляд Джоша, и возвращает взгляд на кастрюлю на плите, улыбаясь самому себе. Он не был уверен, что это из-за тепла от плиты он чувствовал себя таким теплым и туманным, но Тайлер знал, что он что-то чувствует. Джош сразу же отвел взгляд, когда их глаза встретились, и он не смог увидеть дурацкую ухмылку Тайлера. Он медленно встает с дивана и направляется к ступеньке, ведущей на кухню. Как только его ноги касаются плитки, тостер резко выключается, заставляя Тайлера слегка подпрыгнуть, так как он стоял к нему спиной. Джош хихикает и проскальзывает мимо Тайлера, чтобы добраться до тостера и взять тост.

«Я сзади», – неожиданно произносит Джош ровным голосом, застав их обоих врасплох. Тайлер на мгновение останавливается, не понимая, что Джош был так близко к нему. Грохот тарелок заставляет его повернуться к Джошу, который застенчиво улыбается, протягивая посуду и столовые приборы Тайлеру.

«Прости, я не хотел тебя напугать».

«Все нормально»,– говорит Тайлер, беря тарелки из рук Джоша. Джош подходит к холодильнику.

«Хочешь бутылочку воды?»

«Да, брось мне одну», – Тайлер ставит тарелки с едой на стол.

«Хорошо, раз ты просишь”, – говорит Джош, хватая две бутылки с водой. – Эй, Тай, думай быстрее! – крикнул он, бросая одну в направлении Тайлера. Тайлер быстро поворачивается, ловя бутылку с водой одной рукой. Джош свистит. – Я впечатлен. Ты достаточно проснулся, чтобы поймать бутылку, но недостаточно, чтобы выключить плиту».

Он усмехается, поворачивая ручку плиты в нерабочее положение, а Тайлер сильнее краснеет.

«Я очень хорошо выспался этой ночью, я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь», – отвечает Тайлер, и его брови начинают быстро подниматься и опускаться.

«О, отлично, это потому что я самая удобная подушка в мире!», – восклицает он, когда он подходит к обеденному столу, садясь напротив Тайлера.

«Хм, я думал, это из-за дождя», – ухмыляется Тайлер, ставя локти на стол и подпирая подбородок ладонями.

«Ну не знаю... дождь идет здесь уже... ну, по крайней мере, последнюю... неделю?», – Джош показывает на небо через потолок, а Тайлер закатывает глаза. 

«Окей, Мистер Метеоролог, дождь только немного помог мне, а причина, по которой я хорошо выспался только из-за т... твоего удобного дивана!» – Тайлер доволен своим ответом, и Джошу потребуется несколько секунд, чтобы придумать опровержение. 

«Мой диван совсем не мягкий, я удивлен, что смог комфортно спать на нем».

«Я не говорил, что твой диван мягкий, я сказал _удобный_ , есть разница. Но если говорить о мягких…– Тайлер делает паузу для драматического эффекта, заставляя Джоша поднять бровь. – Из чего состоит твоя рубашка? Потому что мне нужна наволочка из этого!»

Не пропуская удар, Джош отвечает:

«Бойфренд-материал», – он быстро закрывает глаза, как будто это может заставить Тайлера исчезнуть. Тайлер никуда не исчез, на самом деле он все еще был здесь, оглядывая Джоша с головы до ног, подсознательно прикусывая губу. Он был в шоке, они оба были в шоке, и их цвет лиц соответствовал их чувствам, так как они горели красным. Тайлер наблюдает, как грудь Джоша поднимается и опускается, его дыхание замедляется. Он выдыхает и слегка качает головой, открывая глаза, чтобы увидеть Тайлера, смотрящего на него через стол.

~~~

«Я не верю тебе», – как ни в чём не бывало говорит Тайлер. Джош смущается.

«Ч-что?», – спрашивает он, беспокоясь, что Тайлер на него разозлился.

«Я же сказал, что не верю тебе, а теперь давай, – он протягивает руку через стол ладонью вверх. – Отдай мне рубашку». Тайлер пытается сдержать улыбку, несколько раз открывая и закрывая ладонь. Джош оглядывает Тайлера с ног до головы, прежде чем осторожно снять рубашку и вручить ее Тайлеру.

«А сейчас давай посмотрим, – он поправляет свои воображаемые очки для чтения, щурясь, как будто пытается читать мелкими буквами. – Хм, сделано из 100%бойфренд-материала, – слова кажутся странными на его губах, но он продолжает. – Сделано в США, хорошо, ручная стирка в теплой воде, не используйте хлорный отбеливатель, – он ухмыляется своей собственной шутке, – И дайте ему высохнуть на воздухе – не пытайтесь высушить полотенцем, потому что он не высохнет полностью. – Тайлер прочищает горло, подавляя смех, делая вид, что переворачивает воображаемую бирку. – Ах, да, сделано из 100% любви, доброты, верности, таланта и немного краски для волос… – Он делает глубокий вдох, задерживая дыхание, когда наконец поднимает глаза на Джоша, который сияет. – Похоже, это прямо для меня» – выдыхает Тайлер, кладя рубашку Джоша на стол, когда тот встает и подходит к другой стороне стола.

«Да?» – спрашивает Джош дрожащим голосом. Тайлер кивает, наблюдая, как Джош встает со стула, отодвигая его под стол, чтобы встать лицом к нему.

«Да» – шепчет Тайлер. Джош делает шаг вперед, заключая Тайлера в объятия. Тайлер обнимает его в ответ, закрывает глаза и кладет подбородок на плечо Джоша. Казалось, что их объятия длились целую вечность, но когда Тайлер почувствовал, что руки Джоша ослабли вокруг него, он откинулся назад, держась за талию Джоша. Их глаза встречаются на несколько секунд, прежде чем взгляд Джоша опускается к губам Тайлера. Джош слегка наклоняется, но быстро отводит голову назад, колеблясь, но когда он снова встречается взглядом с Тайлером, он уверен. Его руки мягко обхватывают щеки Тайлера, когда он притягивает его к себе, и они оба тают в объятиях друг друга, когда Джош прижимается губами к губам Тайлера. Тайлер быстро целует Джоша снова. 

«Похоже, я сплю на диване сегодня ночью, да?» – шутит Тайлер.

«Только если я смогу присоединиться к тебе».

«Тогда ты, возможно, захочешь получить это обратно», – Тайлер протягивает руку к столу, где лежала рубашка Джоша, и возвращает ее ему. Джош тут же надевает ее обратно, улыбаясь Тайлеру сверху вниз.

«Ну вот, теперь я подхожу на роль бойфренда».

«Да, да, ты ... бойфренд-материал», – Тайлер хихикает, прежде чем Джош снова целует его.


End file.
